


Eden

by Morphinity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/pseuds/Morphinity
Summary: Crowley and Azirphale met before the Eastern GateAlso Aziraphale thinks snakes are cute





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I would get back into writing but apparently all it needed was Good Omens so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Back in the days when the earth was still young, only a tad older than humanity itself, and when a certain angel was on apple tree duty, there was also a serpent slithering through the garden. For now, he was only observing the first wobbly steps and missteps humanity made, but soon enough he would start the trouble he was supposed to start.

“Oh dear, aren’t you the cutest thing ever?”

The voice let the demon, later known a Crowley, and currently the serpent freeze in his track. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to get noticed, unless for tempting, and least of all by an Angel. An Angel that now stepped around him making soothing noises.

“No need to be afraid.”, the Angel said softly and Crowley wanted to hiss, but then a hand settled on his scales, gently stroking over them, making the hiss turn into a weird noise he wasn’t sure snakes were supposed to make but the Angel didn’t seemed bothered by it.

Crowley shuddered slightly under the touch, not quite sure how to interpret the emotions he felt. It was sort of prickly, like pins and needles but way nicer. It felt a bit like the thing he had lost when he had fallen but not quite, it was warm and soft and Crowley wanted to roll up and soak in it forever.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” The Angel said while he absentmindedly stroked the scales. “But the Garden is quite big after all and the Almighty isn’t quite done with creation either.” This time Crowley did hiss when the Angel mentioned God, but at the same time he pressed closer to the others hands, wanting more of those lovely touches, that made him feel all save and warm.

“You really are quite the beauty. I wonder what your name is….Do you have a name? I’m sure you do. Mines Aziraphale.” the Angel, no, Aziraphale said, who by now he had settled down on the ground, making it easy for Crowley to slither into the others lap. Where he curled up comfortably, nearly hungry for more strokes from those lovely hands, which the Angel seemed all too happy to deliver.

“I’m here to take care that the humans don’t eat the apples, but…. It’s almost boring.” Aziraphale admitted, almost looking guilty for doing so.

Crowley guessed the Angel got lonely, all alone on watch duty, if he felt the need to rant to a snake, well demon, but he didn’t seem to be aware of that.

He slowly slithered around the others wrist, wrapping around it, he squeezed it gently trying to return some of the warm feelings. The Angel looked surprised at first then he started to smile, a view that was well….heavenly.

Crowley wanted to see it again and again and again. He nearly felt bad for what he was about to do, but creating trouble was his job even when he felt his heart clench at the possibility that the Angel would stop smiling.

He squeezed the others wrist again his tongue flicking out against Aziraphales soft skin before he let go.

He slithered of the others lap before he might do or not do something he would regret. Because Hell certainly didn’t take failure all that well and while he could stomach a lot of pain he definitely wasn’t a fan.

With a last gaze back at the Angel sitting in the grass he slithered of into the underbrush , making his way into the direction of the apple tree in the middle of Eden.

He really hoped the Angel wouldn’t be to angry at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to my Beta, who currently has to suffer through all of my writing attempts
> 
> A Russian translation can now be found at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8412793


End file.
